This invention relates to a hand tool for making drills and furrows in nursery flats or open-ground gardens that contain properly prepared soil.
Back-yard gardeners as well as small-scale commercial growers are continually trying to plant more crops in less space. This tool enables a grower to more efficiently plant seeds/transplants by using wide-row and equidistance plantings. By planting seeds in drills only, instead of open rows, it eliminates thinning and wasting seeds. This tool allows growers to make many more drills or furrows in less time than any other hand tool available, plus it's adjustable to accommodate a variety of crop planting-depths and spacing requirements.